wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Lost Continent (Book)/@comment-76.183.148.45-20180411215944/@comment-47.142.160.215-20180412011209
It's been confirmed that Blue isn't the dragon that was in Jerboa's hut in the epilogue of Darkness of Dragons. You can see in the last sentence of the first paragraph on this page that Tui isn't sure of her role as of now. (She might have decided by now, actually, but she hasn't told us if that's the case.) Also, Clearsight didn't go to Pantala because she saw it mentioned in a scroll in Darkstalker's house. She went because she remembered seeing it in a dream when she was young after having read a scroll about it, as stated at the end of Wings of Fire: Legends: Darkstalker (or however that would be written). She remembered the dream while trying to figure out what to do with herself after having put Darkstalker to sleep and waiting for the earthquake that sealed him in his cave to happen. After she remembered it, she started having visions of it, which confirmed its existence. She decided to try to find it, as there was nowhere else for her to go. (She succeeded in finding it, as we now know.) Here's that scene; it's in Chapter Thirty-three, starting on page three hundred fifty-six (for the hardcover, at least) of '' Wings of Fire: Darkstalker: Legends'' and ending on page three hundred fifty-eight (for the hardcover, at least), the last page of the chapter: "It worked. "I did this. "All those futures I saw, all the plans I made to take us along the right paths... that's all gone now. We never got married. We never took the throne or stopped the war. We never had our dragonets. "She closed her eyes, trying not to think about that. How could she mourn dragons who'd never existed in the first place? They were no more real than anything else about the timelines she'd shattered. "But she could still see their faces in her mind, and she knew she would always miss them. "What am I going to do now? "She took a deep breath and let the new futures roll out before her. "There was nothing for her back in the tribe. The other NightWings would never trust her again after seeing her on that stage with Darkstalker, even if she told them what she'd done to him—and she couldn't tell anyone that. No one could ever know where he was or how easy it would be to wake him up. "Rejoining the tribe led to some more dangerous paths, too—the ones where she felt so alone, and missed him so much, that the temptation to return and release him became too great. Even knowing the Very Bad Things that would follow, she could see how she might fall. "I could stay with him. I could lie down in the path of the avalanche and wait to die. "Right now she was sad enough to think for a moment that maybe that was the best choice. "But she was also a seer. She could feel her overpowering grief right now, and at the same time she could look into the future and see a time when she would not be this sad. "There were futures where she was happy. "There were futures where she didn't have to be afraid all the time about everything going horribly wrong. "As hard as it was for her to believe right now, there were even futures with another love and other dragonets. "She raised her wings and lifted her head to the blue-and-gold-streaked sky. "She was sad and alone... but she was also free. Her life had been tangled up with Darkstalker's for so long—forever, from the moment she had her first vision of him—that she'd never before seen any glimpse of what it might look like without him. "Clearsight remembered a long-ago dream that came from a scroll she used to love to read. It told stories of the lost continent and the secret tribes of dragons that lived there. "In that dream, she was an explorer. She went out and found new worlds, places no NightWing had ever been or even imagined. "Now she could see it—that dream could be real. Visions of a strange land were already unrolling behind her eyes, of unusual trees and odd animals and unfamiliar dragons that didn't match any tribes she knew. She knew where to go. She knew how to get there. "The future was in her talons now, and she could do anything she wanted to do." That last bit says specifically that Clearsight knew how to get to the lost continent, so we shouldn't worry anymore about whether she needed a map or something. That doesn't mean she didn't encounter problems along the way (we know for a fact that she had to take shelter from a huge storm and found some Pantalan dragons, whom she tried to warn of the storm), but she pretty much had the journey covered for the most part.